Her Servant, Her Nephalem
by Kiliani
Summary: Alternate end to Act 4 and ignores Reaper of Souls. The Nephalem have failed and all but one have died. Will the last one withstand Diablo's torture or will he bend to Diablo's will?
1. Chapter 1 Her Servant, Her Nephalem

**Her Servant, Her Nephalem**

**This is the Diablo 3 one-shot as voted by you all. Before you all start arguing about Diablo's gender, research it. The creators have stated in numerous articles and interviews that Diablo in Diablo 3 is female. If you won't accept what the Blizzard staff themselves have said then just remember this is Fanfiction, imagination runs free here and yes the PC will be a Demon Hunter to give it an ironic twist.**

**As an avid fan of the franchise I will do my utmost to remain faithful to Diablo's character and give you all an alternate ending to act IV and ignores the Reaper of Souls expansion.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters copyright of Blizzard.**

Talon lied on the ground, tired and hopeless. All around him were the bodies of his comrades. Mirel the Barbarian was the first to fall, slain by her own shadow in the dark world. Markus the Monk was killed when Diablo took a claw through his body. Shaka the Witchdoctor was crushed in the bone prison. Finally, Shira the Wizard was killed when Diablo somehow turned her own Hydra's back on her. He was all that was left of the Nephalem and soon he would join them but he wouldn't die on his back. With the last of his strength he brought himself to his feet, wobbly but standing.

Diablo laughed as her final opponent was struggling back to his feet. _'The Nephalem has a strong will, I will give him that.' _She saw his face twist into a pained expression that gave away his inability to continue fighting. She then noticed something else; his eyes still had a small fire in them. He wouldn't die on his back like a coward, but on his feet facing his opponent. "You have a strong will and a great fire in you Nephalem." Diablo said in her demonic, yet slightly feminine, tone. "Are you waiting to receive the fate you will soon share with the rest of your pathetic race?"

Talon said nothing but attempted to raise his small crossbow in his hand. He would get one more shot in at least. _'It won't change anything but it will allow me to go down fighting.' _He thought as he finally got the crossbow in firing position. "I won't beg for death like you want me too Diablo!" He exclaimed as he fired one final shot at her. His arm was shaking yet his aim was true and he got her right in the chest. He saw her stagger back and that lifted his hopes. _'Did that get her? Is it over?' _His hope was crushed as Diablo merely ripped the bolt from her chest and looked at it before tossing it aside.

Diablo was angry now. Her prey had just tried one last shot when he should've just died like he was suppose too! She was originally going to kill him, now she wanted him to suffer in the worst way possible. Her mouth morphed into an evil smirk. She wasn't going to kill him; oh no she was going to break him. He would be begging for death and he would never get it. That ironclad will and the raging fire in his heart would be crushed and obliterated.

With one final move Talon was surrounded by a bone prison before receiving an electric shock. With one final pained cry he passed out. As he faded he gave her some last words: "Damn you demon."

Diablo continued to smirk as he collapsed before turning her attention to the Crystal Arch. High Heaven was hers but she would choose to return to Hell. After all when the Angiris council recovered, Imperius would be forever humiliated at the fact he had been bested. He would turn his fury and aggression on humanity and would ignore the rest of the council. She wouldn't bring the end of humanity: the Archangels would. With a final roar she commanded her forces to return to Hell in victory but before she left, she took Talon in her claws. _'You are the last of the Nephalem and now you are mine!' _

-Scene Break-

Talon woke up later in a room filled with disfigured human bodies and bones. He even saw dried blood running everywhere and dripping off the ceiling. He then noticed something else; he was chained to a wall of flesh and blood. His wounds were barely healed and it pained him to breathe but he was still alive. He picked his head up as he heard huge demonic footfalls approaching. He looked up and small a Terror Demon standing over him. It reminded him of Diablo but smaller and with a glowing yellow chest and black-armored skin. It's menacing yellow eyes bore into his skull as it sneered at him. "Lord Diablo has ordered you brought to her." It said as it grabbed him and with no effort tore him from the wall before the chains on his person interlocked his arms behind him. He was trapped with no way of moving.

He was dragged painfully all the way into a large room with a large Pentagram in the center surrounded by fire. _'The Chaos Sanctuary' _He thought. He heard the stories of the heroes who had returned from the place but he never thought he would look at it. In the center of the Pentagram was a large throne that was made of flesh and bone that looked like it was ripped from beasts and humans that were still alive. Dried blood was all over the legs and arms and a large demonic spine and ribcage that still had chunks of flesh and blood made up the back of it. Seated on the throne was Diablo and she still had that smirk on her face.

The Terror Demon dropped Talon hard on the floor then kneeled. "I have brought the prisoner Lord Diablo."

"Leave us." She commanded and the Terror Demon bowed his head before standing and walking away leaving just Talon and Diablo alone. "You must be wondering why you are still alive Nephalem."

Talon said nothing but glared at her. He wouldn't give her the pleasure of talk.

Diablo huffed in amusement at his defiance. It was…..cute in her opinion. "You don't have to talk; I can see it written on your face. Did you know that all humans are Nephalem but only a select few can ever become True Nephalem?" She questioned. "Did you know that the next True Nephalem can only take their place when the previous die? That was how you were chosen. When the last of the Nephalem that defeated me 20 years ago died then your destiny began."

Talon still glared but his mind was absorbing what she was saying. _'Did that mean if the last Nephalem didn't die yet then none of this would've happened?'_

"I see you have figured it out. If the last ones didn't die then you wouldn't be before me right now." She answered his unspoken thought. "You have been out for a week in your human lifespan. Would you like to hear what was happened?"

Talon finally gave a slight nod of his head. He would need to know what is going on for when he breaks free from this place.

"The high Heavens have recovered but Imperius has been raging from their defeat." Diablo's smirk widened. "He has turned his attention to the ones he believes is responsible. Humanity."

Talon's eyes widened. "What?" He breathed.

"Oh yes, he blames your pathetic race for their loss. He won't ever admit that the forces of Hell beat him so he will take his aggression out on your race. Ithereal, Auriel, and Tyreal are doing what they can to calm his rage but soon he will snap." Diablo got up, walked over to him and lean down so her breath was tickling his ear. "When he does he will unleash the Archangels on humanity and won't stop until every last human is slaughtered, right down to the very last child."

Talon felt her breath on his skin and had to keep himself from squirming. He saw how she walked to him. She had a slight sway of her hips and her tail moved in an alluring way. She was taunting him but his duty as a Demon Hunter did not fall for it. When she spoke the last sentence to him however his mind went blank in shock. _'No…no he couldn't! He wouldn't!' _

Diablo merely laughed. "Yes he would. Imperius has always wanted to destroy your race but he was outvoted. He has harbored a resent for humans ever since and with this latest conquest-"She trailed off. She didn't need to finish the statement though as Talon's mind already did that.

'_He would lead the Archangels himself into the mortal realm. Even though most of the Archangels don't hate humanity, they would have no choice but to march with him!' _Talon thought in despair. Humanity would fight back but they would be disheartened to know that those they pray to for protection would slaughter them. Humanity wouldn't be able to hold out for long and that would end his race.

Diablo then delivered the final blow. "Since you are still alive, the Nephalem who are chosen to stop Imperius won't be able to take up their destiny. They will die like the rest; never knowing that were the ones who were supposed to stop destruction of your race. You could kill yourself, but I won't let you Nephalem." She said as she pulled away from him. Now was the time to begin her plan for him. "Now Nephalem, as your new master you will obey my command."

Talon was shaken from his thoughts when he heard that. His pride as a Demon Hunter returned in force. He would never be ordered by his prey! He said nothing but spat in her direction and glared at her.

Diablo saw him spit at her and laughed. She would be disappointed if he didn't fight back. "Wrong answer, Nephalem." She said as she gathered a small amount of energy onto one of her claws and then pulled his black hair back so he was staring straight up. She then brought the claw to his neck and traced a small line.

As soon as Diablo began to claw his neck he felt demonic energy coursing through him. It was changing him; it was making him feel an intense pain. His entire body burned as if he was dipped into the deepest pits of fire and left to burn. She didn't stop there though because she moved her claw from his neck to his face and them multiplied the amount of energy she used. It didn't take long before Talon let out a very painful scream of agony.

As he squirmed and writhed in agony his screams only filled her with pleasure. She reveled in his pain and it only furthered her desire to unleash even more on him. "Scream all you want Nephalem. No one will ever hear you, no one will help you." She said as she then drove her claw into his body and turned up the intensity of the energy.

No matter how much he screamed, nothing could stop the endless pain he was in. It felt like his body was being dissolved in acid, burned in fire, and pulled apart piece by piece all at the same time. She had only left her claw in him for a moment before pulling it back, but it felt like an eternity to him. As he laid on the ground at her feet, a river of tears were flowing from his eyes. He couldn't stop them if he wanted too.

Diablo walked back to her throne and sat down before summoning one of her minions to take him back to his cell. "Do not hurt him too much. I need him as undamaged as possible." She said as he was dragged away. _'Let's see how long you will last Nephalem.' _The way his body responded to her when she approached him did not escape her. She taunted him by moving her body in a sultry way, showing that she was just as beautiful as she was deadly. Humans were known for having urges, just as much as demons did and she was feeling that urge as well but she wouldn't let that stop her. She admitted that when she was trapped in that disgusting form of a girl she was constantly watching his every move. He would make a fine trophy when she conquered the High Heavens and now that she has, she ha dnothing but time to make him her's. _'After all,' _she thought. _'What better way to stick it to the Archangels that to claim the last Nephalem as mine?' _

-Scene Break-

Talon had lost track of how long he had been here. Day's had become weeks, and weeks had become months. Every day since arriving had been nothing but torture for the Demon Hunter. Every session had begun with Diablo asking if he would submit and follow her commands and every answer she received was the same. I spit in her direction followed by an angry glare. Diablo never got angry at his unchanging answer. If anything it seemed to energize her and make her want to inflict more pain on him. The more pain she inflicted on him the more pleasure she received. Talon knew that he wouldn't last much longer. His will was fading fast and he was becoming weaker every day. He knew he would submit to her and there was nothing that could be done to stop it.

He was brought before her again. "Will you submit to me and obey my command?" Diablo asked.

Her response this time was a weak "Go to Hell demon" from the human. He was desperately trying to hide how weak he was but he knew deep down that she knew he was too weak to fight.

Diablo smirked and walked over to him again. She always made sure to take slow steps towards him. It gave him time to once again look at her and made him involuntarily react to her. She always got a rise out of him when she did this and that made her feel good. His torture only added to her pleasure. She gathered the same energy into her claw and this time just drove it into his chest without warning.

Talon wanted to scream but couldn't. This was the worst pain to date and she didn't even tease him with a tracing of his neck or face. She went straight for the kill. This time he saw her charge up a second claw and also drove it into his chest. This time he did let loose a scream; a long and pained scream that echoed through the room.

Diablo relished in the moment. His scream was music to her and it drove her further into bliss. He wouldn't last any longer and then he would finally be her's. Her patience was then rewarded.

Talon couldn't take any more. His will was destroyed and he knew he was finished. He sputtered out those words that destroyed his pride as a Demon Hunter and put him at the mercy of Diablo. "You…win…please….I…..submit!"

As soon as those words left his lips, Diablo pulled her claws out of him. He lasted longer than she thought and that filled her pride as she was getting a strong servant. "Do you swear to obey me for all eternity?" She asked?

Talon's pride was gone and he merely answered her with pained words. "I swear to obey you."

"Do you swear to obey my every command?" She asked again.

"I swear." He repeated.

Diablo had him where she wanted him; on his knees swearing himself to her. She didn't swear to serve Hell; she swore him to serve her specifically. "You are now my servant." She said as she called her minions back. "Take him to his cell for now. He will be completely unharmed or else I will have you feel pain worse than death." She threatened her Terror Demons as they bowed and took him away.

-10 years later-

Talon made his way to Diablo's inner sanctum. She called him away from his forces at the Burning Gates to meet her. As the massive doors that blocked her private chamber opened he stepped in before the closed with a loud slam. He wore Terror Demon armor that was ripped from a dead demon after said demon had attacked him for being alive in Hell. Diablo had shown no mercy to the demon and had ripped him apart herself.

"You have finally arrived my servant." Diablo said from her position on a large bed of bones. When they were in public she was his master and she towered over all but when they were in private he was her personal toy and Talon loved every minute of it. To better match his height she had shrunk herself when they were in private but she still stood taller than him by a few inches.

"There was a revolt from some demons who thought they were bigger than their ranks. They are now all over the gates." He said simply as he gazed on his demonic master.

Diablo nodded before patting the space next to her. It has been a few days since he was forced to please his mistress and she yearned for his touch again. It seems the rumors of human drives and urges were spot on after all.

Talon said nothing but removed his armor and stepped towards her and into her embrace.

A couple hours later they were both lying next to each other and a comfortable embrace. Talon was running his hand absentmindedly down her side while her legs were wrapped around his and her tail was curled around his waist. She was the Lord of Terror but he could be dominant when he wanted to be and he made her submit to him somehow. She would never admit it but when he took control of her it turned her on even more.

After a moment of silence Talon spoke." When do you think we should announce our joining?"

Diablo thought on it for a moment before responding. "It will be very soon, my mate."

Talon smirked. "The Terror's won't be happy."

"Let them complain, it will only make me kill them faster. What will you do about the Succubi that are after you?" Diablo asked in glee as she felt his dark emotions run rampant.

"Tear their wings and tail from their bodies before slowing burning them alive. Maybe even invite you to hear their screams." He replied as she moved her head closer to his.

"And fuck each other on their burnt corpses?" She asked with lust in her tone.

"After you forcibly rape me while they are burning alive and watching in agony." He said with an evil glint in his eyes as she moved in for a kiss.

"You are deliciously evil, my slave." She said she kissed him.

"You are the one who made me this way, my mistress." He said as his tongue battled her tongue for control.

Diablo was in pure bliss. She never knew a human could be so invigorating especially when that human happened to be her personal pleasure slave. As they finished wrestling for control, she pounced on him. It was her turn for dominance and he would be screaming her name in ecstasy tonight.

Talon surrendered to her without a fight. After all, he was her's.

He was Her Servant, Her Nephalem.

**And that will wrap up this one-shot of Diablo. If you all are worried by the ending then let me state this. They are in private and Diablo is a different demon behind closed doors. It was stated after the time skip that in view of other demons he is just another servant of her but in private she is his lover so that is the format for it.**

**Tell me what you think and the next chapter of A New Beginning will be released by next Tuesday at the latest. Also a new poll is up regarding the next one-shot. The 3 that didn't make it will go against 2 new topics so please vote and let your opinion be heard!**


	2. Chapter 2 Hope is Lost

**Hope is Lost**

**Greetings everyone and welcome to another one-shot turned two-shot. First chapter was Diablo taking something and now this will deal with the fallout of Heaven losing the battle and Auriel having her own hope being crushed. I am always game to hear about the good guys always winning, but I do love a good "bad guy wins in the end" story.**

**Please vote in the poll and the next chapter of A New Beginning will be out by either Tuesday or Wednesday at the latest.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters copyright of Blizzard.**

"Imperius, you can't blame the Nephalem for what happened!" Tyrael yelled at the leader of the Angiris Council. "Humanity has been attacked by the forces of Hell ever since Sanctuary's creation and they look to us for protection. You have always wanted to destroy them simply for existing, which makes you no better than Diablo!"

Imperius nearly killed Tyrael right then and there. "You will silence yourself Tyrael before I silence you myself! This is the Nephalem's fault through and through! They brought Hell to our gates and they unleashed it upon us!"

"So you're going to put their entire race to death simply because one person deceived us all?!" Tyrael exclaimed. "If it is any humans fault it is the witch Adria!"

"I have to agree with Tyrael on this subject Imperius. This witch, Adria, had not only tricked Tyrael but also the Nephalem and all of humanity. She used her own daughter in her plan to resurrect her master." Itherael said. As the Archangel of Fate he knew what was bound to happen but couldn't speak it. His role was observance only.

Auriel was remaining silent. She should have spoken up but her own thoughts were keeping her from it. She had gone to the Crystal Arch after Hell had retreated and found only the bodies of the Nephalem but one was not among them. She immediately began to search all across the High Heavens for the last one but found nothing. In disguise she traveled through Sanctuary in hopes of finding him but after months of searching she came up empty handed. Now she was becoming as aloof as Malthael was before he disappeared completely and this was worrying to the Council.

"The rest of humanity has the potential to be worse than the witch! Have you forgotten they have demon blood in them!" Imperius said in rage.

"They also have the blood of angels in them as well. The reason the turn to demons more than us is because demons have interacted with them far more than we have. They pray to us for protection but we don't give it. They fall to demons because the demons promise them their aid in return for what they want. It could be power or it could be to save their families." Tyrael said calmly. He had seen that almost every day since becoming mortal and it was disheartening. Humans turned to demons when the angels wouldn't aid them and the demons were more than happy for the chance to claim a family later after rendering aid.

"The rules of the pact were resolute Tyrael." Imperius said but his words had lost their bite. Deep down, Imperius didn't hate humanity but he couldn't afford to show weakness. There were still many angels that wished for humanity's destruction though after what was found atop the Crystal Arch they were slowly changing their minds. Humanity had come to help them in their time of need but failed like the angels did.

"The demons broke the pact a long time ago Imperius and we have also broken the pact long before I aided them 20 years ago, you know this well Imperius." Tyrael replied to Imperius. Fallen angels were uncommon but not rare. When Inarius and Lillith died, many angels swarmed into Sanctuary and began killing every one they found. They believed the pact was broken when it was still strong and as a result they became fallen angels.

Auriel took the time to speak up. "We will not solve this now. Let us reconvene later when we have the chance to calm down."

"Very well, we will reconvene when dawn hits humanity." Imperius said before leaving. Itherael disappeared back to the Library of Fate to return to his observer role, leaving only Auriel and Tyrael in the Council Hall.

Tyrael saw that Auriel was becoming like Malthael and decided to step in. "Is everything alright Auriel? Ever since the battle you haven't spoken much."

Auriel had many things that caused this but one stood out among the rest. She wanted to speak of it but couldn't so she decided on the next thought. "I am….unsure Tyrael. Diablo won yet allowed us to survive. It would take some time to return to our strength yet Diablo is allowing us too. We were at his mercy, but he let us continue. Was Diablo really after stopping the Enternal Conflict or was there something else."

Tyrael was just as stumped as she was. "The only one who would know would be Diablo but I have a feeling the answer will appear soon." Tyrael had an uneasy feeling about this, and ever since becoming mortal he had heard many people talk about their guts having feelings. He learned that almost all of the time that feeling is never wrong.

-Scene Break-

Tyrael's bad feeling only got worse as the night began on Sanctuary. He checked in with the Horadrim and went about his duties as their leader. All the while his thoughts repeatedly turned back to Auriel's admission. _'What are you playing at Diablo. Why go through the trouble of having us beat only to retreat in the end.' _

Auriel was sitting in her area of the Garden of Hope. She always came to this part of it to think and all the angels knew not to disturb her when she did. She was the only one holding the Angiris Council together and when she was thinking it was wise not to interrupt her. She wasn't thinking of the Council though; her thoughts were on the one person she wished to find. The last Nephalem. _'Where have you gone?' _Deep down she knew where he was but she never let herself believe it. He was captured and being tortured at this exact moment by Diablo.

"Auriel." A voice called from behind her. It was Itherael, though for a moment she thought it was the Nephalem. Was she going mad from this?

"Something wrong Itherael?" She questioned, turning back to the vast expanse of Heaven. The view always calmed her in the past but now it only brought sorrow.

"Tyrael informed me of your thoughts and I have been searching the threads but have found only sorrow, but it is unknown what sorrow it is." He replied.

"Diablo changed everything in that last moment hasn't he." She said in her smooth voice. "If we could but recreate what happened in those moments atop the spire we could better understand what happened."

Itherael could only nod at her sentence. Sadly, it was impossible as most of the Nephalem were dead and one was missing. "The Council will resume in a few hours. Can you ensure Tyrael knows?" He asked her.

Auriel gave a small nod before Itherael vanished. She needed to speak to Tyrael again and this gave her the opportunity.

-Scene Break-

Auriel walked up to the Horadrim Monastery in a silver priests cloak. Angels had always traveled in disguises among mortals and she was no different. She knew Tyrael was still here, she just had to find him.

"Archangel, please state your name and purpose here." One of the guards at the entrance said. This was merely a formality but orders were orders. Auriel looked around before removing her cloak.

"Archangel Auriel of the Angiris Council. I need to speak with Tyrael." She said.

The guards gave her a quick look before nodding. "Follow us, we will lead you to him."

Auriel nodded and followed them. The Monastery was a flurry of activity even in the early hours. Recruits rushing about trying to get to their destinations, priests getting set for their morning rituals and prayers, and scribes were carrying scrolls stacked as high as they were to the library. All stopped though as Auriel walked among them. In tandem they all kneeled before her when she went past them and she found it odd. _'Do they revere us this much?' _She merely gave a nod to everyone as she continued to follow the guards.

They soon reached a door that lead to a small room with a couple of Horadrim scouts with Tyrael huddled around a map. Tyrael looked up in surprise as Auriel was announced to the room. "Give us a moment please." He said as everyone bowed before leaving. As soon as they were gone Tyrael closed the door and motioned for Auriel to sit. "What brings you here Auriel?"

"I need to know something Tyrael. When you became mortal did you ever regret it?" She asked.

Tyrael paused for a second before replying. "I never thought about it. Things were happening so quickly that I never stopped to think, however I believed that it was the only way to move forward and I still believe that. Humans and angels need to stand together if we ever hope to end this conflict."

"Diablo had the chance yet didn't take it." She pointed out.

Tyrael nodded. "I know and that is what worries me but this isn't why you came here is it?"

Auriel paused before slowly admitting her problems. "I kept watch over the Nephalem as they journeyed through the lands. I observed them as they did their best to save Tristram and Caldeum. When they arrived to Bastion's Keep they were humanities symbol of hope and yet they still fell at Diablo's hand. What went wrong?"

"That is still unknown and even with all the thought I have given this, I still don't have an answer." Tyrael admitted. "Why the extreme interest in this Auriel?" He asked.

"I am worried for the last one. He is still unaccounted for and I have a feeling he is losing hope for saving." She admitted.

"The Demon Hunter?" He half asked-half stated. He had scoured Sanctuary looking for him but found no trace. He didn't know Auriel had done the same.

"I am confused as to why I am interested in this. This one human has occupied my thoughts. I am worried for him Tyrael." She stated.

Tyrael raised an eyebrow before another thought took root. _'It seems even angels feel affection.' _"You fear for his safety."

Auriel nodded. "I had hoped of him returning to us victorious but after seeing what was left atop the spire, I tried searching for him. The last Nephalem seemed to disappear and now I am worried for him."

Tyrael now knew why she worried. _'She feels something for him but doesn't know what.' _He wouldn't tell her though. "We will find him Auriel." He said.

She nodded once before standing up. "The Council will start soon."

"I will be there in a minute. I just need to give some last minute instructions."

Auriel prepared to leave but Tyrael gave her one last thought. "Love is a strange emotion, but don't forsake it Auriel." She left after that and on her way back to the High Heavens she pondered what he meant.

-Scene Break-

"Imperius, we need to show the mortals that the angels are still with them." Tyrael sighed. "If we don't then they will continuously be swayed by demons."

"Those that are swayed are weak Tyrael, why should we interfere when we are not needed." Imperius shot back.

"They pray to us for guidance and aid! They need our help every day!"

"Then they should solve their own problems. I will not have the angels help out mortals when Hell could march on our gates again." Imperius stated. They were too weak to do anything but focus on their home right now.

"Yet humanity has constantly been a buffer between us and Hell, should we allow them to continue to suffer?"

"If it keeps us safe then yes." Imperius said simply. "I will not send my warriors to die for human greed."

Auriel was barely paying attention to the Council for once. She thought on what Tyrael said to her before she departed and went to read the Testament of Inarius before the Council started. She had hope that she would find an answer in its pages and she believed she did. She read that Inarius was tired of the war and found solace in the comfort of Lillith, the daughter of Mephisto after Sanctuary was created. In time they came to love one another and it proved that affection could become love if it chooses too. She wouldn't say she loved the Nephalem, but when he returned she might make an attempt and nothing would stop her. If anyone could have seen her face she would have the biggest smile ever. Her hope was back and burning brighter than even.

"But not all humans are like that. You still cast judgment on the race as a whole based on the actions of a few." Tyrael continued. "How is that fair to those who reject the demons every day in favor of us?"

"Enough Tyrael this is going nowhere!" Imperius shouted. "You will listen to me or leave!" Imperius laid down the law as was his power. Everything Tyrael has said cut Imperius deep but nothing could be done. "We are too weak and every angel that goes to Sanctuary lessens our power! I don't like this any more than you do but if the humans need to be the buffer between Hell and heaven then I will accept it!" Imperius finally admitted his own thoughts on the matter.

Tyrael didn't like it but Imperius was right. He was Wisdom and not Justice now. The only thing he could as a mortal was ensure the casualties was kept to a low number. "Where is the Nephalem when you need him." He whispered. Sadly they were about to find out.

Auriel had a sudden pain spike in her body. _'What is going on? I shouldn't be able to feel this.' _The pain vanished as quickly as it came and Auriel had tried her best to remain standing. No one in the room caught it fortunately. Another pain racked her this time worse and she struggled to keep herself from collapsing. _'Something's wrong but what is it?!' _Another pain came and this time she was driven to her knees as she held an armored hand over where her heart would be.

Itherael noticed what was happening. "Auriel!" He's shout brought everyone's attention to her and Imperius went to her.

"What is going on, what sorcery is this!" He exclaimed. "What have you done Tyrael?!"

Tyrael wasn't listening, he only went to hear and put a hand on her back. "Auriel what is the matter?!"

Auriel couldn't respond. Her mind was in turmoil and she was having a hard time staying conscious. It was as if something had drove a sword right into her. In her mind a cloud formed and sucked her in. When she stopped she saw she was in a large room and in front of her was the very demon they spent time arguing over. "Diablo!" She shouted as she reached for her weapon.

Diablo merely gave her a victorious smirk. "How nice of you to join me here Auriel." She mocked.

"Where is the Nephalem!" Auriel shouted again. "I know you have him demon!"

"Who knew the Archangel of Hope had fire in her." Diablo thought aloud. "If you are looking for the Nephalem then you are too late."

Dread clutched at Auriel. "What have you done to him! What have you done with my Nephalem!"

Diablo's smirk widened. "Your Nephalem huh?" She mocked again as she stood up and walked around Auriel.

Auriel followed her movements, never allowing Diablo out of her sight. She didn't know how she was brought here but she didn't care at the moment.

Diablo stopped in front of her and said four words that tore Auriel's hope apart. "He is mine now."

Auriel lost her grip on her weapon. _'No….no it can't be!' _"You lie! The Nephalem would never surrender to you!"

"He tried to hold out, tried to survive but in the end I always win." Diablo savored the angels anguish. "Every day he suffered and on some days he begged for help but none came. You all abandoned him to suffer."

Auriel felt constricted. Her Nephalem had suffered at Diablo's hand and she couldn't help him.

"Don't worry your pretty wings angel. I will take good care of him. After all, what better way to crush the angels then crush their hope?" Diablo said.

Auriel lost her self-control. She grabbed her weapon and lunged at Diablo. She didn't care if she would die anymore, all that mattered was hurting Diablo. She was shocked when she did nothing but pass through Diablo.

"You are nothing more than a specter here angel. You can't hurt me." Diablo mocked as Auriel collapsed on her knees. "I believe your time is done here. Wallow in misery in your own place and tell Imperius I said hi." With a simple wave of her clawed hands Auriel vanished. _'I enjoyed that more than fighting angels.' _

Auriel returned to her body as soon as Tyrael put a hand on her. "Auriel what is the matter?!" She heard him say.

"He's gone." She whispered.

Imperius spoke up. "What?"

"The Nephalem, he is gone." She whispered again. "He begged for aid but he couldn't last. We failed him, I failed him. Now he is gone."

Tyrael knew what she was talking about. "What do you mean he's gone? He is dead?!"

Itherael had to speak up. He didn't like hiding this but he had too. "No he isn't dead, though I wish he was now."

Imperius had enough of dancing around the issue. "What is going on!"

Auriel stated something made them all freeze. "She has the Nephalem. He belongs to her now."

Tyrael was stunned. Diablo had the Nephalem and he is now at Diablo's mercy? "What is he planning with the Nephalem?!"

"She has taking him. He surrendered to her. She has my Nephalem and nothing can bring him back." Auriel said with sorrow laden in her voice.

Imperius heard her say "her Nephalem" but chose not to comment on it. "Diablo took the Nephalem?"

"I'm afraid so. The threads of fate changed after Diablo left. She broke the Nephalem and now he is her's." Itherael stated.

"Why were we not informed of this!" Tyrael shouted in rage.

"You would've lead an ill-fated march into hell and died Tyrael. I changed your fate and that of the Horadrim by not telling you." Itherael replied.

Auriel couldn't hear anymore and left from the Hall. She retreated to her private garden and for the first time in her existence; she cried.

Auriel had lost her own hope. She could hear Diablo laughing at her misery. She had lost her Nephalem.

**And cut, this was a one-sided Auriel X Nephalem but it isn't the one that is being voted on in the poll. This was an expansion into what was going on in Heaven as Diablo was working her torture on the Nephalem. As I said I do like to read good guys winning but I also love to see fics with evil triumphing. What better way to crush good then have the one person who gives hope have her own hope be crushed and obliterated.**

**Don't be too harsh on this but please review and tell me if I did a good job. Remember, vote in the poll and stay tuned for chapter 16 of A New Beginning.**


End file.
